If I Was the One
by RAWR-IKICKBUTT
Summary: Songfic&oneshot. Dasey. spanks.


Told from Derek's POV.  
One small reference to episode 'Male Code Blue'  
Song: If Was The One by Ruff Endz

* * *

**I see the way he treats you,  
****I feel the tears you cried,  
****And it makes sad, and it makes mad,  
****There's nothing I can do baby.**

Before he started to change, the two of them started off so well. I knew I was starting to rub off on him. I tried so hard to keep them away from each other- I made up that stupid male code and kept telling her he wasn't interested. But I saw the hurt she felt, and I felt so guilty, I didn't want to stand in her way of happiness even if it cost me mine because no matter how much I tried to deny it, I knew it was true… there was nothing I could do to make her mine. There was too many… complications.

**Cause your lover is my best friend,  
****And I guess that's where the story ends.  
****So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
****You will never be, never be mine but,**

Sam. Sam was probably the biggest complications in the way of just running up to her and kissing her senseless. Sam and I were friends for over 10 years, and I didn't want to lose a friendship like that even though I had fallen in 'l..lo…love'.

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
****The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
****And if I was by your side,  
****You'll never know one lonely night**

I remember one night, she and Sam had just gotten into another fight about him not understanding her again, or so I thought.

_Dad and Nora had taken Smarti, Lizzie and Edwin out for pizza and movie. Casey and I had decided to stay home. Casey said she had to finish some homework, but I knew better. She had another fight with Sam and I could see the sadness in her eyes… and I overheard her on the phone with Emily. So, I told them I had a date because when I saw her, I had the urge to hug her and comfort her, but knew it would look awkward. So I waited for the right moment. It was around 7:00 when I was laying on my bed thinking over what I knew I would eventually say to her when slow songs started to echo throughout my room. The only source it could have possibly come from was her room, separating us by a mere hallway. I slowly made my way over there stopping to rest my ear on her door only to hear her muffled cries. I turned the knob and found her curled up on her bed with tissues scattered around her. My heart ached. I walked up to her and tried to soothe her. I didn't want her to feel loneliness; I knew its pain every time I looked at her. That night, we eventually fell asleep with her in my arms._

**And if it was my arms you were running to,  
****I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
****If I was the one in your life.**

That night changed everything between her and me. It wasn't the constant arguing full of hatred for her, but playfully fighting. We became friends that day. I thought that she knew how I felt about her but even if she did, she never revealed it. But after that day, I became determined. I was determined to have her know how I felt about her. How much I cared for her and decided she needed to know the truth – about everything.

**If I could have just one wish,  
****I'd wish that you were mine,  
****I would hold you near,  
****Kiss away those tears.  
****I'd be so good to you baby.  
****You're the one I want next to me,  
****But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
****He's there in your life,  
****And he's sharing your nights,  
****It'll never be, never be right.  
****Yeah, baby.  
****I wanna reach out and view you beside me,  
****Right here beside me, babe.  
****Take you in my arms right there,  
****Scream 'I love you' right out loud.**

_Two weeks after the night she fell asleep in my arms, there was another fight, and I couldn't stand to hear her pain anymore. "Casey, can I come in?"_

_Even when she looked like a mess, she still looked beautiful. "Yeah Derek, come in.." I could hear as she tried to wipe away her tears and hide the many tissues. _

"_Casey, we need to talk… about you and Sam," this was going to be hard I could already feel it, "Case, he's, he, uhm, he cheated on you."_

"_Derek, I know he just told me today. After finding out I had to babysit and cancel on him, he was upset and made-out with some girl. That was all your fault! If only you weren't in the way, then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess! Sam wouldn't need to go to some other girl because I can't seem to find enough time to be with him! Maybe you could have babysat once in a while!"_

"_Casey, this isn't my fault and you know it. I had to finish a project or I would have failed a course! Besides, you don't need him, he isn't worth it. If he doesn't see you for what you're really worth then he doesn't deserve you."_

"_No Derek, I don't deserve him. You know why, because even after that, he gave me another chance. Another chance to be with him because he loves me, unlike some people who just doesn't get it sometimes!"_

_Is she high? She forgave him? And she thinks she was at fault? Wait, did she just say she likes me in her little girl code language? I didn't know what to do so just blurted out anything and everything I was feeling.._

"_Casey are you high! You think I don't get it? You forgave a guy who fucking cheated on you! And you think you're the one who made all the mistakes! And I thought you were smart! You've been ignoring all the signs I've been giving you. If I didn't care about you do you think I would have give a shit when I heard you crying two weeks ago? Do you think I would have come to comfort you if I didn't care about you? No I wouldn't have if I didn't care. So don't give me bullshit about who doesn't get it because since you seem to not have noticed, Casey I'm in love with you." I was stunned. Stunned that I was yelling to her that I love her._

"_You're… what?"_

"_I'm… I'm in love with you Casey Mcdonald." With that said, I moved towards her, placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her. It started off slow and chaste but quickly moved into a passionate one full of want and need. My tongue asked for entrance which she obliged. When I ran out of air, I rested my forehead on hers then existed her room. _

_She finally knows how I really feel. It's her move now._

**If I was the one, if I was the one,  
****In your life.**

Since that night, there was no more thinking, "What if I was the one? The one in her life." Now I can finally say that I am, because she made the right move.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too OOC you guys. Anyways, please review, I'd like to know what you thought about it :) ! Oh and for those reading my other story (where I only have the prologue up) I'll update that next week hopefully. Anyways, REVIEW NOW PLEASE :) 


End file.
